


Dude looks like a Lady

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fetish, M/M, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: She was exactly his type, right down to the dark hair that fell in silky waves over her shoulder. The best thing was that she was looking back at Harry and smiling at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still cleaning out my drafts. A piece of fanart inspired this. There is no other excuse except I suddenly really wanted to write this

There was a good-looking woman at the bar, dressed in a short slinky dress that pronounced her legs and made them seem even longer, not to mention the way it hugged her ass. Harry couldn't stop looking at her from his place at a table in the corner. Neither did he want to. She was exactly his type, right down to the dark hair that fell in silky waves over her shoulder.  
The best thing was that she was looking back at Harry and smiling at him.

Harry had always had a thing for brunettes. Even better when they were showing interest in him as well. He wouldn't have to admire this one from afar. Maybe he could get up and get very personal with her.

Without further wasting time, he took his drink and sauntered over to the bar where she was leaning. The woman watched him approach, a self-assured smile on her lips. Good. Harry liked his women confident as well. She put her palm on her waist and cocked out her hip when he leaned beside her at the bar. On her heels she still had to tilt her head up slightly to look at him. This evening was looking better and better.

"Been here often?", Harry asked. It was a good greeting as any. Better than complimenting her curves first thing. A heavy fur cloak hung around her shoulders but Harry caught a glance at the dress underneath, tasteful black fabric that barely reached the middle of her thighs. 

"Every few weeks," she replied. Her voice was rough and low, pleasant to listen to and Harry found himself leaning closer. Her eyes were a mix of blue and brown that Harry didn't want to tear his gaze away from. She blinked up at him through heavily painted lashes.

"What a shame that I haven't seen you before," Harry said conversationally and took a sip from his glass, let her see his throat work and licked his lips when her gaze caught onto them. If she let him, he was going to put his mouth on any part of her that she wanted him to.

"Maybe you were just busy doing something else,” the woman said and after a pause added, “or someone else." Straight to the point. Harry coughed as some of his beer went down the wrong way.

"I'd never have forgotten your face," Harry promised and signaled the bartender when he saw that her glass was empty. She snorted in an unladylike manner in clear dismissal. "What would you like?" Harry asked when the bartender gave them his attention and looked from one to the other.

"An Orgasm please," the lady said and Harry realized that he hadn't even asked her name yet. He stared a moment and she gave him a slow sultry smile.

The bartender grinned. "As the lady wishes."

A moment later he handed over a small shot glass and the woman downed it, while leaving her gaze on Harry. Harry swallowed and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "If we get out of here I can give you a real one."

She looked at him from under her lashes. "I'd like to see you try. My name is Raphaela, by the way."

"Harry," Harry said and watched as she laid a few bills on the bar. Then he followed suit and they left the bar together.

Feeling bold, he let his hand come to rest on the small of her back and felt her lean into the touch as she flagged down a taxi.

"Your place or mine?", she asked and tilted her face up to his. Harry leaned down and buried his nose in her hair. It smelled like flowers, though he couldn't tell which one.

"Mine," he decided. "I have a hotel." To him she didn’t seem the type to stay the whole night and that way he wasn’t running any danger of getting thrown out.

When a taxi stopped in front of them, they got in. Harry told the driver his address and they pulled away from the bar. A moment later Raphaela's hand was on his thigh, scooting upwards as she looked at him with half lidded eyes. Within moments they were necking like teens. If there was one thing Harry was very sure about, it was that Raphaela went for what she wanted. There wasn’t anything else he knew, but that was the most important detail.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed when the driver cleared his throat to get their attention. Raphaela was flushed as she pulled away and took a hand mirror out of her bag to fix her make-up. She had had soft lips and Harry couldn't wait to taste them again.

While his date applied new lipstick, Harry paid the driver and they made their way up to his room, past the disgruntled looking night guard. Raphaela laughed when Harry took his chance to grope her ass through the short dress she wore. In the elevator, her palm pressed against his crotch while he had her pinned against the wall. They only broke apart when they reached Harry’s floor.

The moment he got his door unlocked, her lips were on his again and they all but fell into his room.

Almost as an afterthought did Harry kick the door shut behind him and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulled her in even closer against him, if that was possible. Without looking he pushed her heavy cloak off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Raphaela wormed out of his arms, long hair falling around her shoulders and sank to her knees. Harry let his hands card through the strands as she opened his pants and pulled out his cock. He was half-hard and hardening under her ministrations, and he moaned when he put him into her mouth, making sure to cover her teeth. Her lipstick was bright red against his skin and Harry exhaled harshly. She most definitely had done this before. With a groan he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying her hot mouth to the fullest.

"You're good," he panted after a while, and pulled her up by the shoulders before he could come. It would be sad if the night was to end too soon. He tasted himself on her tongue and her hands clawed at his arms in a surprisingly strong grip as he reached down and palmed her through her skirt. Then he froze. His forehead crinkled. Huh. That. Was definitely not a cunt. He squeezed and Raphaela moaned and hardened further in his hand. Well, who was he to judge what a lady had in her pants. 

He squeezed her again in the way she seemed to like and slid his tongue between her lips again, but she tore her mouth away. "Harder," she urged and her voice slipped down a few octaves.

"Like this?", Harry asked and squeezed her harder. The noise she let out this time was louder.

"This alright?", Harry asked.

"Yeah," she answered and then squeezed him in kind until Harry took her palm away and sunk to his knees.

"That wasn't very ladylike," he remarked with a grin and she smirked.

"I'm not really a lady," she admitted. “At least not during the day.”

"So what do I call you then?", Harry mused while he pushed his hands underneath the dress and met silky lace. This night proved to be more interesting than anything he had in awhile.

"Rafe," he said and Harry chuckled.

"Can't say I knew I had a thing for men in dresses," Harry said.

"Just suck my cock, Harry," Rafe said sweetly, hip cocked before he transferred his hand to Harry's head. With the heels he towered over Harry on his knees.

"As you wish, Rafe," Harry purred. He stroked his fingers over the underwear and Rafe helpfully pulled up the dress until Harry could admire the fabric up close. He nosed against it and opened his mouth over Rafe's cock, straining against its confinement.

Rafe moaned again when Harry followed the line of his member underneath the silk first with his tongue, then with his palm before hooking his fingers under the edge of the panties and pulled them down Rafe's legs. He wobbled only slightly when Harry came to the heels, but Harry helped balance him as Rafe lifted a leg each and stepped out of his underwear.

"You shaved," Harry said curiously as he let his hands wander up Rafe's smooth legs and curled around his cock. Of course he had, but Harry was surprised at the stab of arousal that fact shot through him. It felt nice. 

"Of course I did," Rafe scoffed and arched against the wall. The display made Harry's mouth water. The heavy cloak had hidden Rafe's shoulders and the cut of the dress added curves that weren't there and Harry hadn’t _noticed_. If Rafe hadn’t said anything, Harry would have just continued thinking of him as a lady. Harry was more turned on than he would have expected.

Rafe's heavily painted eyes looked down at him and his tongue flicked out to lick over his bottom lip, light pink tongue against bright red lipstick. Without wasting further time Harry leaned forward and licked over the head of Rafe's cock before opening his mouth and taking him in.

The moan Rafe let out was guttural and on reflex Harry swallowed around him as he hit the back of his throat. Rafe's nails dug into his scalp and tugged at strands of his hair.

Harry helped Rafe throw one of his thighs over his shoulder and the heel of Rafe’s shoe dug into Harry's back. He steadied him with a hand on his waist and the other on his other thigh.

"I didn't expect you to be this enthusiastic," Rafe panted and hadn't Harry's mouth been full of cock he would have asked if that was something that would have turned him on. 

Experimentally he let his palm slide from Rafe's thigh inward and upward. Even here he had shaved and Harry's fingers roamed over smooth skin and when he pressed a dry finger against the furled skin of his hole Rafe almost tore Harry’s hair out

If his cock had twitched less on _that_ Harry would have complained. As it were he only pulled off to slick his hand on Rafe's pre-come and spit-soaked dick and swallowed him back down, letting his finger circle Rafe's hole until and encouraging moan made him push in.

His finger went in easier than expected. Jesus he wouldn't even have needed the slick at all because Rafe was _wet_. Harry let out a moan at the image of Rafe fingering himself, getting ready for some unsuspecting stranger before putting on his favorite dress and make-up for the night. And Harry hadn't even noticed when he had pressed against him before.

"Come on, Harry." Rafe's voice broke. "Fuck me already. You promised me an orgasm."

With a last hum around Rafe's cock Harry pulled off. Rafe chuckled when Harry kissed him, let him taste himself on Harry's tongue. Then Rafe pushed him away, leaning against the wall with his lipstick smeared and looking more debauched than before. Harry darted forward and sucked on Rafe's bared throat, leaving a mark even as Rafe cursed and clawed on his shoulders.

Harry stepped in between Rafe's legs. His dress had slipped down again and Harry pushed the fabric back up before placing his palms just underneath Rafe's ass and _heaved_ , making Rafe exhale a startled noise.

Harry's pants were threatening to drop down his legs and he trapped Rafe between the wall and himself with his weight.

"Condom in my backpocket, darling," Harry whispered.

In answer sharp nails dragged down his back while Rafe left his own mark on the side of Harry’s neck.

Then Rafe ripped open the package and rolled the condom over Harry's cock before guiding him to his hole.

Harry groaned when he sunk in. Rafe was so tight around him, despite the slick and preparation. Rafe let out a moan of his own and hooked his ankles together in the small of Harry’s back.

As he bottomed out Harry stilled and kissed Rafe again, let their mouths slide over each others. His pants slid down the rest of the way and Harry carefully stepped out of them while keeping Rafe secured against the wall, and kicked them away.

"Move, Harry," Rafe finally groaned.

Harry smirked as he began rocking into Rafe, not pulling out far before he thrust back in again. Up close, Harry saw that Rafe's chest was flat, only the cut of his dress and the padded bra peeking out on a shoulder adding a suggestion of _something_ underneath.

"Hold on," Harry panted and Rafe flailed before wrapping his limbs around Harry as he stepped away from the wall and towards the bed. Carefully, he let Rafe down to lie on his back and hovered over him. Rafe's legs still held him close and Harry wasted no time before thrusting back into him, using his position to pull out until only the head of his cock was still encased by Rafe's body before roughly thrusting back in, pulling a whine out of Rafe.

As the edge approached, Harry wrapped a hand around Rafe's cock and stroked him, angling upwards towards Rafes chest.

Rafe panted. "Don't make me soil my dress. It was expensive."

The only answer was Harry's smirk and then he closed his eyes as he spilled into the condom. He kept thrusting and jerked Rafe off harder until he followed after Harry's cock had softened.

Rafe panted and glared. First up at Harry who was looking down. And then down to where his own come was in stark contrast to the black fabric of his dress.

"Your walk of shame will be really awkward," Harry snickered.

With a growl Rafe pressed one of his heels against Harry's chest and Harry let himself be pushed, stepping away to tie off the condom. When he turned back around Rafe's heels were now standing by the bed and he was pulling the dress over his head, giving Harry a tantalizing view of his back.

"I would have thought you'd leave," Harry said and Rafe scoffed and janked the dress off the rest of the way.

He turned around to look at Harry and the dress was laid over the back of a chair. When he came to stand in front of Harry, it became even more obvious how much height the heels had added. On top of that he was completely naked, his now masculine body in sharp contrast to the make-up adorning his face. It looked mesmerizing.

Harry smiled. He quite liked it.

"I'll sleep here." It came out as an order, instead of a question, and Harry tilted his head, kept himself from pulling the man in and kiss the frown off his face, or to shut him up. "And you will lend me some of your clothes," Rafe continued.

Harry shrugged. "As you wish, darling." He gestured to the dresser that held the meager amount of clothes he had brought with him. None of them would be a tight fit on Rafe.

Rafe looked at him calculatingly, then he disappeared in the bathroom. Harry busied himself with picking up his clothes and folding them on the chair. He eyed the dress, wondering if he was going to see Rafe again after he left later and if he would put the dress on again for Harry. Then he changed into a new pair of boxers and put some pajama pants out for Rafe. He could have lent him underwear as well but he quite liked the image of Rafe putting on his silky panties again or going commando in Harry's pajama pants.

When Rafe returned his long hair was gone. Harry stared for a moment in surprise before shaking it off. Of course it had been a wig. Rafe shot him an annoyed look that Harry wasn't sure he deserved.

"Sleeping with a wig is too awkward and besides, it's only going to mess it up," Rafe explained without prompting, defensively.

Harry held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Then he walked until he was standing back in front of Rafe and tilted up his chin. He leaned down. Rafe’s mouth opened under his. There was a strange flutter in his chest when he wrapped his arms around Rafe’s shoulders and felt his arms come around him in turn.

When Harry let him go a few minutes later, Rafe was breathless and his cock half-hard again. "I like your hair either way,” Harry told him.

Rafe's mouth opened, then closed and Harry watched as he forwent the panties and slid the pajamas up his legs. Then he followed him underneath the blanket.


End file.
